attack on infamous
by trvn
Summary: After saving the city of New Marais from the misguided ambitions of a powerful Conduit. Cole and his best friend Zeke find themselves in a world where humanity is threatened on a daily basis. Will the hero of New Marais be able to fight the monstrous forces that threatens humanity. Or will Cole be killed in the process, or become the very thing he has destroyed in the past.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Attack on Titan franchise or the Infamous franchise they belong to their respective owners**

**(A/N) This is a concept chapter of a story I'm thinking about doing. Depending on the responses, I might go through with making the story, but if I do, this concept chapter WILL NOT be how the story start. If enough chapters are made, the concept chapter might get deleted, but it depends on the responses. Let me know in the reviews.**

**Another thing to keep in mind is that these concept chapters are not as long as the regular chapters I do for the stories I write.**

* * *

Concept chapter: the first encounter

**(The Shiganshina District)**

It is a very unfortunate day for humanity as well as the most horrific. One day, after one of the great walls were lost, the remaining number of people were able to establish some level of stability. Though such as the passage of time goes by without notice to many. In one quick and sudden moment, the time of peace and stability came to a crushing end. When a large Titan emerged and busted a large hole in the wall, allowing the other titans to go through. The remainder of Humanity did not expect another swarm of Titans to come, now were they prepared. Though there are several soldiers that were thrust into the crisis. Many of them were either inexperienced, untrained, or too frightened of the onslaught of the Titans. Making matters worse, is that among the ones who are dealing with the overwhelming Titans, are recent Training Corps graduates who are mere teenagers.

"I have to get away, these damn Titans are overwhelming the Trost District." Jean said as he was maneuvering around the District with his gear trying to get away from the Titans.

As Jean was going further trying to get to an area that has few Titans. He noticed Connie and Sasha maneuvering as well. Though as the two were going, the both of them were being chased by a Titan. Out of instincts that Jean couldn't explain, he used his skills and his gear to get closer to the Titan. Once Jean got close, he used his blades, to cut off a specific section of the Titan's neck. After Jean did so, the Titan that was chasing the two fell before it died completely. After Jean killed the Titan, he got closer to both Connie and Sasha.

"Thanks for the help man. We've been trying to reserve our gas. But these Titans keep coming out of nowhere." Connie told Jean in a grateful tone

"That Titan was in the way, but I see that you two have the same idea." Jean told Connie

"Me and Sasha never had the chance to refuel our gas supply. We can't keep running and fighting Titans forever. We need to stop for a bit so we can rest and think of a plan." Connie told both Jean and Sasha

"I see Armin over there at that empty roof spot. I don't see a lot of Titans and we can rest up and check on our supply with him." Sasha said as she was pointing out a vacant roof before the three of them landed near Armin. When the three of them landed, they saw Armin tired and exhausted with a lot of blood on his clothes.

"Armin, are you alright, what happened?" Sasha asked Armin

"Eren, he . . . he tried to . . ." Armin said but had a lot of trouble getting the words out

"Damn it." Connie muttered while balling his fist

"We need to check our fuel." Jean said in a blunt tone which surprised everyone

"Jean how can you say something like that so suddenly! I know you didn't like Eren, but come on!" Connie said as he was grabbing Jean's shirt.

"Connie, you have to calm down." Sasha said as she was trying to pull Connie off

"He's right Connie." Armin said which surprised Connie before he spoke further

"He's right, it won't change the fact that we're still in danger. Mikasa has already gone on ahead and we need to act." Armin said causing everyone to check their fuel supply. Only for them to see that each of them were running low

"Damn it, We need to get more supplies. Where are the supply soldiers at a time like this?" Jean said in an angry tone. Before any of them fully realized it. Each of them noticed a Titan coming towards them.

The Titan was coming very quickly and it was taking too long for the recent graduates to put their gear back on. After a brief second, the four recruits were within reach of the Titan. Before the Titan could grab them. A strong burst of electricity suddenly appeared and it destroyed the arm of the Titan. The Titan was yelling in pain and looked for the source of the attack. When the Titan found the source of the electricity, it saw an adult male wearing a white and yellow shirt. What made him stand out is that he's generating electricity. Sasha, Armin, Jean, and Connie saw the man as well and they were each curious as to what he is.

"You oversized monsters are making a lot of noise. How's a guys supposed to get any sleep around here. You guys make more noise than Zeke's snoring." Cole said as he was generating his electricity

"Hey brother, these must be the Titans that we've heard about. They look like the freaks we encountered yesterday back at the forest. Think there could be more Conduits around here?" Zeke asked Cole

"I don't know Zeke, but I do know that these things need to be deal with asap. Go and hide, I've got this." Cole said before he used his abilities to launch himself into the air and go high above the Titans.

After Cole got to a high point. He used his abilities to keep himself hovering in the air and was able to get a good look at the Titans. The Titans that were nearby all saw Cole and proceeded to leap towards him. After climbing onto the nearby buildings. When the Titans got close, Cole stopped hovering and landed on a nearby building and proceeded to blast at the Titans. Though the Titans were able to survive the attacks, each of them were in immense pain.

Unfortunately, one of the Titans were able to grab Cole and made a motion to eat him. Fortunately, Cole generated a good deal of electricity and destroyed the Titan's hand setting himself free. Once Cole was freed, he proceeded to blast the head of the Titan off destroying it completely. When Cole landed on a nearby roof, he saw several Titans coming towards him at an intense speed. After seeing this, Cole generated a good deal of power and summoned a thunderstorm and used it to destroy the swarming Titans.

"Looks like that's it for now." Cole said before he looked around and saw the recent graduates

"Who . . . who are you?" Sasha asked in a curious tone

"Just an awesome guy with superpowers. Now get out of here, I'll take care of these things while you guys get to safety." Cole said before he proceeded to fight against the Titans with his abilities.

* * *

**So read and review **

**Thank you**


End file.
